Heartbreakers and Broken Hearts
by MermaidSky
Summary: When Alec's boyfriend Daniel, breaks up with him and runs away to Brooklyn to become a fashion journalist, Alec does the only logical thing: chase after him. But what will Alec do when he meets glittery fashion designer Magnus Bane, and sparks fly? Hearts will break and be broken, tears will fall, decisions will be made.
1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV:

Tick tock tick tock. Your unnecessarily loud watch ticks, chasing down the seconds angrily. You grimace, annoyed. I have already taken up much more time than you want me to.

Dark hair pulled back in an over-stylised man bun, too much time put into your outfit for an airport, pretentious shirt from Urban Outfiters.

Small things that I know I will remember later, small things that I know I will remember forever. Feet tapping impatiently, you sigh loudly.

"Bye I guess" You snap, taking out your phone. Emails are more important than me.

I accepted that long ago, but I suppose I thought as we were saying goodbye, you might pay a little attention to me.

"Bye". We awkwardly face each other. There is no need for sentimental heart to heart goodbyes, no need for last kisses, no need for any sign that we ever cared about each other.

Well. More like any sign you ever cared about me.

One final judging stare and you turn to leave.

"Wait! Daniel!" Shouting might make you turn around.

Maybe. I score lucky. Eyes rolling, face bored, you turn.

"What is it Alec?" Shit. You sound pissed. "I just wanted you to know..." I sigh. _"That I loved you. That even when you treated me like shit I still loved you. You were everything to me, but I was nothing to you. Did you ever love me?"_

You raise an eyebrow. (I skill I never could manage) "Um... Have a good time in Brooklyn." I stutter.

"Great." You mutter, giving me a weird stare.

With that, you power walk away, more gracefully than I could ever manage, without so much as a backwards glance.

I break down into tears the minute you walk away, and I know you can hear me.

But I want you to know this; I am not crying because of anything you said. I am not crying because of all the things we never said. I am crying because of all the thing I could never say, for fear of sounding stupid, you mocking me, me hating myself.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! This is sort of like a prolouge, and and stuff will be explaied in the next chapter. Please review? Go on. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV:

RING! RING! My alarm shouts loudly in my ear. "Fuck off" I mutter angrily, pushing my phone away from my ear.

I can't be bothered to get up. It's been one week since Daniel broke up with me, and so far I have lounged around in my bed, and been a bitch to my siblings.

I know I should get up out of bed and start the day but I feel so tired and sad. Actually, sad isn't even a good way to describe how I feel.

Heartbroken is a better word. He was a dick to me most of the time, but sometimes I felt like his good side came to me in random flashes and bursts.

Like the time he picked me up from collage and we took the train to central London and we went on the London Eye, and he held my hand when I felt I was going to fall.

And the time when we went to cinema, and we watched The Hunger Games, and we both joked about PeetaXGale. Just silly, fun things, things that to anyone else wouldn't matter.

But to me it did. To me, these moments defined our whole relationship.

Of course, there were the bad moments. The time you were so angry with me, you threw a beer bottle at my face. I still have a scar on the top of my hairline.

Every time you didn't turn up to a date because you just couldn't be bothered, or you were cheating. I forgave you though, because that's what love is, isn't it? Loving someone so much you're willing to forgive them for anything.

The door suddenly flies open and my sister Izzy stands there, hand on hips, frown twisting her features.

"Why the hell are you sitting here moping? Jesus Christ Alec, you're not a hermit! Stop acting like a reclusive mole and get out of bed!"

I can't help but laugh at the 'reclusive mole' part of Izzy's tirade. "Reclusive mole?" I smirk. She allows herself a small grin. "I had to say something to get your attention, and it was the first thing I could think of!"

Izzy comes and sits next to me at the end of the bed. "Hey" she whispers softly "Even though I don't agree with your relationship, I hate seeing you sad and emo more. Hell, I'd rather be forced to go through my old MySpace account and see cringy pictures from my "I'm so scene, it's not a phase Mum it's a lifestyle" phase than se you sad. If you love him so much, you should go after him!"

"What?" I say, eyes widening. "You mean follow him to Brooklyn?" "What else?" She laughs, throwing random holey jumpers into a based up black suitcase.

"You are going to go to Brooklyn, you are going to find Daniel, and you are going to seduce him and date the shit out off him! Watch out America, here comes Alec Lightwood!"

Laughing, I get up and decide to play along. "And once I find Daniel, he'll fall in love with me, he's going to propose, we'll get married, and you'll be the bridesmaid?"

Rolling her eyes, Izzy throws herself back onto the bed and sighs "Well obviously I wouldn't be the bridesmaid, I would be the maid of honour. But I'm serious, you should go."

"For real?" I whisper "You think I should just go and find him?"

Izzy's beautiful features cloud over with a sad smile whispers "Sometimes you have to go after the people you love. How else are you expected to show it?"

"Show what?" I ask. "That you care. That you love them. That you would go to any end of any world for them no matter what."

 **Hey guys! How are we all? Good? Thanks for leaving a review! No, seriously. Review.**


End file.
